Methods and means have been known for detecting external force, acceleration or the like by electrostatically or magnetically floating up a microspherical body in no contact with the surrounding to detect the displacement of the spherical body. Typically, such means has a microspherical body, an apparatus for generating electric or magnetic field to float up the microspherical body and a pick-up for detecting the displacement of the spherical body. In some cases, the floated microspherical body may be rotated at a high speed.
The apparatus for generating electric or magnetic field and the pick-up for detecting the displacement of the microspherical body have, typically, a plurality of electrodes, which are disposed in close vicinity to the microspherical body.
Conventionally, the microspherical body and the surrounding electrodes have been separately made and assembled. Therefore, no appropriate method for making a microspherical body and surrounding electrodes concurrently and precisely to arrange the two in close vicinity with each other has been known.
In the field of semiconductor device production, many methods and techniques are known for making micro chips and forming microscopic circuit patterns in multi-layers. These methods include, for example, lithography, etching, chemical vapor deposition (CVD), electron beam exposure printing or the like. However, these methods can make plane boards or chips, but cannot make a microspherical body and micro electrodes which are disposed in close vicinity to the microspherical body.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for making a microspherical body and micro electrodes which are disposed in close vicinity to the microspherical body precisely and easily.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for making a microspherical body and a microspherical shell which surrounds the microspherical body and for forming electrodes on the inner surface of the microspherical shell.